En sintonía
by veintisiete
Summary: Estaba en sintonía con Edward y Bella estaba ligada a él, por lo que ella también formó parte de mi burbuja. Alice PDV.


**EDITADO EL 12/02/2012**

**Summary:**Estaba en sintonía con Edward y Bella estaba ligada a él, por lo que ella también formó parte de mi burbuja. Alice PDV.

**En sintonía**

Que el don de la clarividencia no es algo que se deba tomar a broma fue una lección que tuve que aprender con el paso del tiempo. No se fuerza, no es nada que se pueda tomar a la ligera porque a veces todo depende de la exactitud con la que puedo contar en una visión. No es lo mismo intentar ver si alguien de mi familia tendrá algún percance durante la semana que tratar de ver si un humano al que conocemos lo sufrirá. Esto, sin embargo, no se aplicaba a Bella. Yo estaba en sintonía con Edward y Bella era una nueva parte de él, por lo que ella también formó parte de mi burbuja.

Es molesto tener a alguien en la familia que lo ve todo, supongo. Alguien a quien no puedes sorprender, alguien del que no puedes esconder nada. Edward y yo somos lo más parecido al castigo eterno que alguien como Jasper puede tener. Por una parte, Edward, que está al tanto de su debilidad en lo que a la sed de sangre se refiere; por otra parte, yo. Yo, que preveo lo que hará, que puedo saber si sucumbirá o no, que lo veo todo pero nunca digo nada. Pese a todo me gusta esto, sentirme especial.

El don de la clarividencia no es algo que se deba tomar a broma: a veces te engaña, a veces no te sirve de nada. Yo no lo vi y eso hizo que mi familia estuviera a punto de romperse para siempre.

Jasper y yo habíamos llegado a Denali cuando supe que Edward me iba a llamar, así que saqué mi móvil del bolso y lo dejé encima de mi pierna derecha. Ya sabía lo que iba a decirme cuando sonó.

—Aún puedes volver y decirle que era mentira, Edward. Vuelve.

—Bella me ha creído, Alice. A la primera.

Su voz a través del teléfono sonó triste, desolada. Pensé en que nunca le había oído realmente deprimido.

—Mentir es algo que sabemos hacer muy bien, Ed. Tienes que volver a por ella, lo sabes.

—No puedo. Se lo he prometido.

Edward y yo siempre hemos estado conectados. En sintonía. No es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras. Él sabía lo que yo pensaba y yo veía lo que hacía. Algo especial, algo que no necesitaba nada más para funcionar.

—Ella está sufriendo, Edward. No puedes haceros daño de esa manera. –Jasper me cogió la mano y me la apretó. Creo que me habría echado a llorar de haber podido.

—¿No es mejor que sufra yo, permitiendo que ella tenga una vida humana? ¿No es mejor eso a acabar con ella?

—Sabes perfectamente que nunca acabaremos con ella. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ella también forma parte de nuestra familia!

Deseé estar con él. Gritarle, darle una patada, algo por el estilo, para que reaccionara porque su dolor era mi dolor y no soportaba oírlo hablar así sobre sí mismo.

—No volverás a mirar en su futuro, Alice. Prométemelo. No volveremos a interferir en su vida.

—No puedes hacerme esto –susurré.

—Cuando salga de esta casa los vampiros habrán abandonado Forks para siempre. Y Bella tendrá una vida sin sombras a su alrededor.

—¡Edward!

Me dolió el pecho. ¿No la iba a volver a ver nunca? Ella era como mi hermana. Formaba parte de mi vida, me había acostumbrado a ella. Recordé las noches en las que había cuidado de ella, los días que habíamos ido de compras, las comidas en su casa. Se me estremeció el corazón.

—Por favor –susurró. Sentí la pena de Edward atravesándome y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome triste y vieja.

—Te lo prometo. Me mantendré alejada de Bella hasta que tú decidas deshacer esta locura.

—Bien.

—No, espera. No cuelgues.

Y se acabó. Me quedé en silencio, con el teléfono en mi mano. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que tuve ganas de dejar de ver. Deseé estar ciega por un segundo, ser normal. No me di cuenta cuando Jasper me levantó del asiento de copiloto y me abrazó. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo y luego me besó el pelo.

—No puedes hacer nada, Alice. Se lo has prometido.

—La voy a echar tanto de menos… -suspiré. Me apreté más contra él y pensé en Bella.

Entonces la vi.

De rodillas, en el suelo de su habitación, buscaba algo que yo no llegué a percibir. El dolor para ella era tan grande que acabó tirada en el suelo, hundiéndose en las tinieblas. Repetía con la voz muerta, rota, cascada, un lamentable "No están. No están".

Siempre recordaré el gusto de la sal en mis labios, después de toda una existencia creyendo que no podíamos llorar.

_¡Los RR siempre son bienvenidos! :] _


End file.
